Esther Blanchett
Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe): is the one of the Cures in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and she was the character and parallel version of "Trinity Blood". She was also be called "Sister Esther" (シスター エステル Shisutā Esuteru) because she was a Christian nun like Rosette. Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice, Esther is very shy. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Esther appears in episode 13 since Juliet is in critical state and managed to save her, and later in episode 16 as Cure Sakuya. But it was revealed that Esther has changed a lot following the events when her older half-sister has been kidnapped by Aion, and the tragic event occurred 6 months ago, Esther blamed Rosette for had murdered Ion who is actually Cain. Despite Esther was an accomplice of the Guardians of Yomi, she tries to assassinate Aion several times without success in order to be able to save Mary. Later in episode 22, she joined them officially as a fourth member after being defeated by Taiyou Amaterasu and saved Mary from Aion's hands. She was called the "Polar Bear of Albion" (アルビオンの白熊 Arubion no Shirokuma) by the Guardians of Yomi. Esther's alter-ego is Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya), her red hair became pink with white tips, and she would use the flower petals to attack her enemies, like Rosette, she used the exorcist-style power. She is the "Land Goddess" (陸の女神 Riku no Megami), her animal motif is the Polar Bear and her color theme is White. Her catchphrase is "God watches over us..." (神さまは私たちを見守る Kamisama wa watashitachi o mimamoru...). Appearance: In her civilian form, she had short red hair, and lapis lazuri blue eyes. She is very similar of her half older sister, Mary Spencer. She had a star-sharped birthmark on the right side on her torso. Esther wears often a white nun robes with a blue bias trim. In "Okinawa Arc", she wears a blue nun dress with a white bias trim. Into the Nara University School, Esther was wearing a white shirt with a pink v-neck sweater and a pink bow tie around of her neck, a pink pleated skirt and black shoes. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt with a pink bow tie around of her neck, a pink pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Sakuya, she wearing a white traditional Onmyouji outfit, consisting of a white hakama, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves and sakura petals as patterns, and beads chapels around of her gauntlets, zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. She wears Cherry petals-like wings since her Spritual Paintbrush is turned into it. Her red hair become a long pink hair with white tips while the googles appears of her head, only her blue eyes are the same. Personality: Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she is very shy and has a lack of trust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as an Onmyouji-Precure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. Like Rosette, Esther is the Christian nun and believes in the existence of God as she had an habit to say of "God watches over us...". She is riddled with grief and guilt after her foster mother's death. She was sweet and stubborn woman. It is also imply she loves Ion Fortuna, but also Abel Nightroad which has provoked the love triangle and the conflict between the two men for their loves towards Esther. But she did not really understand or even pay attention to the feelings of the latter. Esther has a great passion for youkai. From episode 16 until episode 21 that Esther become cruel, vicious and full of hatred towards Rosette, following Ion's murder caused by Cain Nightroad who take Rosette's appearance. Esther doesn't care about anything else except her revenge for Ion by killing Rosette. Although Esther was formerly part of the Guardians of Yomi, she was attempting to assassinate Leontes while sleeping on the throne, but was stopped and threatened with killing her elder half-sister, Mary. In the episode 20 when Cain forced Esther to eliminate all the other Onmyouji-Precures, Esther betrayed him by shooting at him and eliminating Rosette personally, before being defeated by Juliet who would become Taiyou Amaterasu. Esther come back to her old-self and reconciled with Rosette. History: Tragic Past: Esther is the granddaughter of the previous queen of Albion and also Mary Spencer's half younger sister, brought to Istvan shortly after her tragic birth in order to save her from the assassins. Esther is the biological daughter of the late Prince Gilbert and Princess Victoria who are assassinated just after she was born. Esther was saved by Edward Blanchett, who took her to an orphanage in Istvan where she was raised to be a nun by Bishop Laura Vitez, who loved Esther like her own daughter. Present: 19 years later, after her adoptive mother died killed, Esther meet with Abel Nightroad in the church, who gives food for him. Because of the influence of Dietrich von Lohengrin, she plans to carry out another assassination. But Kadar's troops arrive and kill Dietrich, they captured Abel and Esther, and burned down the church. Taken to the Count Kadar and learn that he planed to use the Star of Sorrow to annihilate the humans from Istvan. Kadar informs them that his true intentions due to what had happened to his dead wife who was murdered while out in the city aiding humans, prompting Kadar to hated humans and desire for revenge. But the three discover that Dietrich is alive and reprogrammed the Star of Sorrow to caused mass destruction to restart the war between Terrans and Methuselahs. But Abel manages to destroy the Star of Sorrow through its self-destruct sequence and Kadar kills himself. Later, Abel takes Esther into the Vatican from Rome, where she can join the AX unit and be able to train in combat operations. Becoming Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess: We do not know how Esther could become an Onmyouji-Precure or receive her own Spiritual Paintbrush, but she will appear in the episode 16 as Cure Sakuya when Cure Amaterasu became uncontrollable due her anger. She managed to defeated the Tanuki-like Ayakashi but injured also an uncontrollable Cure Amaterasu by shoot her. In the episode 17 after Chrno has been kidnapped by an Ayakashi, Esther appears in front of Rosette and her team revealing her identity as Cure Sakuya, and accusing her of having murdered Ion for more than 6 months although Rosette denies them, she then forced Rosette to fight against Esther. Despite the defeat of the Ayakashi when Cure Tsukiyomi became Mangetsu Tsukiyomi, Cain who had used Chrno as a hostage and threatened to kill him, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi was shot from behind one of the Bullets from Cure Sakuya. When Juliet and the rest of the team arrive at this terrible scene, Suzaku, who had immediately recognized Cure Sakuya, she gone to berserk. But she unintentionally hurts Juliet in an act of anger, Cain and Cure Sakuya fled away. Return and Revenge: In the episode 19 from the Shibuya Trip Arc, while Leontes sleeps on the throne, Esther tries to assassinate her so that she can rescue her elder half-sister who is a prisoner. But Leontes wakes up in time and catches her despite Mary's protests to spare Esther. If Esther disobeys him or fails again, Mary is going to be killed. He ordered her to create the three Ayakashis to kill the other Onmyouji-Precures. While Juliet and her team traveling to Shibuya on a school trip, they face Sakuya Cure and Cain again and Byakko comes to their rescue despite his refusal to fight against Cure Sakuya. The girls and their familiars are transformed to fighting reluctantly. Cure Sakuya was animated by the revenge against Cure Tsukiyomi and believes that Ion had been dead for a long time despite Cure Tsukiyomi's attempt to tell the truth of this incident. Cure Sakuya took over Cure Tsukiyomi and stabbed her with a nodachi that Cure Tsukiyomi used. By the time Suzaku, Kirin and Byakko heard her yell, they were desperately attacking Cure Sakuya, but she stopped them with the help of her Land Wall and the Floral Bullet. Suzaku, who has become Hermione again, has her eyes bursted out when Cure Sakuya stormed on Cure Amaterasu. Although Cure Tsukiyomi will serve as her Daikoujin Form and defeat the first Ayakashi created by Cure Sakuya, she gone to berserk and lost control of herself and has been defeated by Cure Sakuya. When she was about to kill her, Cure Susanoo protected Cure Tsukiyomi from Cure Sakuya and made morals about friendship. Abel, Caterina and Seth intervened to losing her transformation, allowing Juliet and her team to escape. In the episode 20, while Byakko and Astharoshe who became Inaba faced the second Ayakashi, Cure Sakuya fought against Tres who will defeat him so easily by using a taser to destabilize him. Cure Amaterasu and her team returns to face Cure Sakuya and eliminate the second Ayakashi who ravaged Shibuya. Seiryu come to rescue to help the Onmyouji-Precures followed to Joshua's call. Despite Cure Sakuya had defeated Cure Susanoo and Kirin, she chose to spare them that annoyed Cain of her attitude. As he holds Mary hostage, he orders her to kill all the other Onmyouji-Precures where Mary is going to be killed by throwing her out of the skyscraper. However, Cure Sakuya betrayed Cain by shooting him and Mary was saved. She chose to continue fighting against Cure Tsukiyomi, Seiryu was seriously injured while protecting Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Amaterasu attacks Cure Sakuya in a fit of anger but has been seriously wounded, leaving her between life and death. In a final blow, Cure Tsukiyomi was defeated a second time and returned to Rosette, her desperate tears that will lead to the ears of Cure Amaterasu who's dying. Defeated by Cure Amaterasu and Joined the Onmyouji-Precures: In the episode 21 after Cure Amaterasu had heard Rosette's desperate cries, Cure Amaterasu realized that Cure Sakuya was like her for thirst for revenge. But Cure Sakuya refuses to listen to her and gone to insane, the third Ayakashi launched blue flames that engulfed her. After briefly meeting her dead mother in the subconscious, she had received the Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori which became Taiyou Amaterasu. She used the Burning Sunrise to defeat the last Ayakashi, but soon goes to berserk as she's about to kill Cure Sakuya. But Rosette intervenes by punching Taiyou Amaterasu that returned her to normal. Byakko then revealed his true appearance and revealed himself to be Ion Fortuna who was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. He revealed them the truth that Ion was killed by Cain taking Rosette's appearance in order to avoid the suspicions on him, Astharoshe was killed too. Esther weep with relief and come to terms with Rosette. However, Cain did not accept this, began to attack Esther. Rosette defended her but pushed Esther accidentally out of the skyscraper. Rosette saves Esther by passing her to Chrno, but may die in a fatal fall. Raijin came to save her from a deadly fall, before leaving as she had known Suzaku for a long time.While Rosette was dying due to the wounds caused by Esther, Hermione shed Healing Tears on her bloodied body and healed her. In the episode 22, Relationships: Blanchett Family Queen Bridget II: Esther's deceased Paternal grandmother, she was the queen of Albion until her death. Her only son, Gilbert was previously assassinated by the Order. Princess Victoria: She is Esther's deceased biological mother, she was killed during war when Esther is was a baby. Prince Gilbert: He s Esther's deceased biological mother, he was killed during war when Esther is was a baby. Mary Spencer: Mary is her half-older sister. Friends Abel Nightroad: Her love interest, she hiding her romantic feelings towards him. Between Abel and Esther, their relationship is more as a father and daughter. But Abel has feelings towards Esther. Ion Fortuna/Byakko: He is her close friend and currently her familiar since Ion becoming Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. In the past, Ion holds strong prejudices against Terrans. But Radu has betrayed Ion, he's very saddened, but he was comforted by Esther's friendship. His acquaintance with Esther had changed considerably his attitude. Ion develops later a crush towards Esther and fall in love with her. Ion is very shy about these feelings and has a hard time telling her. But he's able to confess to Esther. She arrived to save Ion before he is killed by Radu and captured along with him. Dietrich awakens Ion's thirst for blood, he immediately begs Esther to kill him. Esther refuses and instead to asked of drink her blood. Shocked and touched, Ion manages to stop himself right before biting Esther and almost takes his life before Abel intervenes to save them. At the present six months ago before Ion is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, after he has been killed by Cain who take Rosette's appearance. He's reincarnated as Byakko and Esther became an Onmyouji-Precure, he goes to find her, but he had discovered that Esther is no longer the same. But thanks of Hermione by discovered the truth and being defeated by Cure Amaterasu. They are reconciled and Esther sealed the pact with him which making him her familiar. Rosette Christopher: She know Esther for a long time. She was fulled with hatred towards Rosette due these events with the tragic assassination occurred with Ion 6 months ago. But in episode 21, Rosette had managed to reconcile with Esther after being defeated by Juliet as Taiyou Amaterasu. The relationship between Rosette and Esther becoming friends again. Makoto Kenzaki: At the first meeting, Esther was shy with Makoto, but quickly became friends with her. Esther regarded her as a trustworthy person. Makoto knew also about Esther's love triangle between Abel and Ion. Enemies: TBA Transformations: Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Esther. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she draw a kanji of "陸" (Riku), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a white body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with white light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her white hakama appears along with two shoulder pads, a pink top of kimono with wide sleeves and beads chapels around of her gauntlets. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into Cherry petals-like wings and placed on her back. Her dark blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin in her hair. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shouji door opens, and surged outside the shouji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Sakuya, posing afterward with a Polar Bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: White Cherry Blizzard (白桜吹雪 Shirazakura Fubuki) - Her main and signature attack. At first, she send three amulet papers, then she unfolds her both arms to form a cross, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her. Then a white seal with the white cherry petals are appeared around of Cure Sakuya. She launched the blizzard of white cherry petals from of the three amulet papers towards the Ayakashi. Polar Bear Roar (ホッキョクグマ咆哮 Hokkyokuguma Hōkō) - Cure Sakuya sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a white orb appears in her. She then releases a beam of air filled with floral circles come out inside of her at the opponent and howling like a polar bear. Floral Bullet (花柄弾丸 Kahei Dangan) - Cure Sakuya summons a gun so that she can shoot her target and causes a floral explosion. White Flower Whirlwind (白花旋風 Byakka Senpū) - Cure Sakuya began to dance around for summoned a whirlwind of white cherry blossoms to inflict damage on many targets. Land Wall (土地壁 Tochi Kabe) - Cure Sakuya sends an amulet paper to summoned a wall made of rocks and mud to defend herself and others from the enemy. Group Attack: Five Elements (五大要素 Godai Yōso) - The group attack with 5 Onmyouji-Precures but must used the Heisoku Gohei to performed. The group practices a great combine attack with their spiritual powers to defeating enemies. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers around to form a circle, holding their hands together to form a pentagram star and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their left hands while the bell sounds were heard. The crimson beam raises from Cure Amaterasu, then the deep blue raises from Cure Tsukiyomi, the yellow beam raises from Cure Susanoo, the white beam raises from Cure Sakuya and finally the black beam raises from Cure Izanami. The five elements in the form of kanjis appear on the surface of the five rays, "火" "木" "土" "金" "水", these five rays will form a crimson phoenix, a blue dragon, a yellow kirin, a white tiger and a black tortoise who roared together to destroy their enemies. Night Parade of One Hundred Demons (百鬼夜行 Hyakki Yagyō) - The second group attack with 5 Onmyouji-Precures but must used the Heisoku Gohei and the five Holy Beasts of Kyoto to performed. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto 100 youkai to attacked the many targets. Sky and Land (天空と陸地 Tenkū to Rikuchi) - The group attack of Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya. Cure Susanoo launches herself and lands in the clouds in the sky, and Cure Sakuya stayed on the land. Cure Susanoo summoned thunderstorms from clouds while Cure Sakuya summoned sharped rocks from ground as it shook and crumbled. Both Onmyouji-Precures sent sharped rocks and thunderstorms towards their target and destroyed in an explosion. Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 5 / 10 - Defense: 5 / 10 - Speed: 5 / 10 - Stamina: 5 / 10 - Agility: 5 / 10 - Technique: 5 / 10 - Intelligence: 10 / 10 - Strategy: 10 / 10 - Teamwork: 10 /10 - Passion: 10 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: '''To bring peace in the world among humans and any monsters that is Vampire, Youkai and others. '''Goal(s): Become an Onmyouji-Precure to get revenge from Ion's murder (Initially, before to discover the truth). Becoming stronger to protect everyone (Currently). Like(s): '''Youkai and any other monsters. Her friend, Rosette Christopher. Values of justice and friendship. Her friend, Makoto Kenzaki. Abel Nightroad (her love interest). Ion Fortuna (her love interest and familiar). '''Dislike(s): '''Cain Nightroad (her nemesis). Caterpillars. Those who desecrate Christian values. To attack the weak and innocent people. '''Habit(s): '''To appear clumsy and being dizzy. To have lack of trust in herself. '''Hobbies: '''Pray in a church. Read a Bible. Take care of people in a city. Studying in the Nara University School. '''Fear(s): '''To see Abel and Ion arguing for their love towards Esther. To kill without reason or shed blood. '''Quotes: "Congratulations! Beautiful performance, you know! But that's missed! You could never defeat me this time!" In the episode 22, Cure Sakuya battling against Cain and his Ayakashi. "Friendship and team spirit, is about to cooperate and work well together..." In the episode 43, Cure Sakuya gets up along with her teammates. Etymology: Esther (エステル) - Esther is a Jewish name come from the Biblical heroine, the Book of Esther. Her name is also meaning "Myrtle". Blanchett (ブランシェ) - Blanchett is a French family name from "Blanc", meaning "White". Cure Sakuya '''(キュア サクヤ) - In the Japanese Mythology, Sakuya meaning in Japanese "Cherry Flower" and come from of Sakura meaning also "Cherry Blossom". She is the minor kami, the daughter of the Mountain God, Ōyamatsumi, and great-grandmother of Jimmu. She is also known as the goddess of Mount Fuji. She met Ninigi the sea and they fell in love. Ninigi refused Iwa-Naga, the Rock Goddess, the human lives are said to be short and fleeting like the sakura blossoms. Sakuya give birth three sons and dies from fire in the hut. Nickname: '''Polar Bear of Albion (アルビオンの白熊 Arubion no Shirokuma) - Esther's nickname by the Guardians of Yomi. We do not know where it comes from, but it is likely that the white color is symbolic to the Blanchett family, including Esther. And besides, Esther comes from the kingdom of Albion. Songs: Esther's voice actor, Mamiko Noto, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fumie Mizusawa who voices Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet, Tomoko Kawakami who voices Rosette Christopher, Megumi Toyoguchi who voices Meg and Nana Mizuki who voices Moka Akashiya. Singles: * Trinity Polar Bear * White Star of the Land Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Fumie Mizusawa, Tomoko Kawakami, Megumi Toyoguchi and Nana Mizuki) * Land Autumn (Along with Junko Minagawa) * Believing in God (Along with Hiroki Touchi) * Floral Spade (Along with Kanako Miyamoto) Gallery: Chara Profile Esther Blanchett aka Cure Sakuya.png|Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya (Trinity Blood) Esther Blanchett.png|Esther Blanchett (Civilian form) Cure Sakuya.png|Cure Sakuya School Uniforms: Esther Blanchett (School uniform).png|Esther Blanchett in her school uniform. Other Pictures: Abel and Esther.jpg|Abel and Esther Ion and Esther.jpg|Ion and Esther Ion and Esther watching from the window.jpg|Ion and Esther watching from the window Esther comforts Ion.jpg|Esther comforts Ion Trivia: * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, unlike her original counterpart from Trinity Blood whose her birthday is unknown or never existed but her birth year is actually 3045 AD, Londonium, her birthday is December 27th, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Capricorn. * She is the first Cure to have half siblings as Esther had a half-older sister, the second is Moka Akashiya who had two half-older sister and a half-younger sister. * Esther is the first white Cure to have tragic past and have deceased relatives. * She had the same Seiyuu with Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo = Mamiko Noto. * She is the Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Amaterasu, Cure Zagan, Cure Löwe, and Cure Princess. * Cure Sakuya is the fifth to have the powers of flowers after Cure Bloom, Cure Blossom, Cure Flora and Cure Felice. * Esther is the second to being a princess and later a queen after Kujou Hikari. * Cure Sakuya is the fifth white-themed Cure after Cure White, Cure Egret and Cure Rhythm, the fourth is by Cure Lince. * Ironically, Cure Sakuya would be the "Flower Goddess" (花の女神 Hana no Megami) instead the "Land Goddess", because her attacks is more based on flowers. * In English dub, she was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard with Inner Moka from "Rosario + Vampire", Cordelia from "Romeo X Juliet", Hotarubi from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" and Maria from "Burst Angel". Note all the animes in English dub are produced by Gonzo studio. * Esther is the third Cure to being a Christian girl after Rosette Christopher and Yamabuki Inori. * Cure Sakuya is the fourth Cure to have a color ombré (two colors) after Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle. * Esther is the second to living into an orphanage after Rosette Christopher. * The Parallel Esther shares some similarities and differences with the Original Esther from "Trinity Blood" in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: * Unlike to the Original Esther's birthday is unknown or never existed in "Trinity Blood" but revealed she's born in the year 3045 AD, Londonium, the Parallel Esther's birthday was revealed (December 27th) in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * Although they shared some personality traits, the Parallel Esther is a more skilled fighter as an Onmyouji-Precure. * The Original Esther and the Parallel Esther are also human girls. * Unlike the Original Esther who want to stopped the war between Terrans and Vampires, the Parallel Esther want to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenged Ion's death followed tragic events caused by Cain who take Rosette's appearance. * The Original Esther who fall in love with the Original Abel or the Original Ion in the series "Trinity Blood", the Parallel Esther had also a romantic relationship but involved only in her love triangle between the Parallel Abel and the Parallel Ion. * The Parallel Esther had a tragic childhood like the Original Esther. * The Parallel Esther in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the same compared to the Original Esther from "Trinity Blood" except that she was a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Polls: What is your favorite Esther Blanchett's attack? White Cherry Blizzard (main/signature attack) Polar Bear Roar Floral Bullet White Flower Whirlwind Land Wall Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:White Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Cures